


The Violet Hour

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: A story told in color





	The Violet Hour

They shared a life well lived in color

told in vivid hue and shade

And always though they'll have each other

there comes a time it has to fade.

 

They met in autumn's chilly grasp

where leaves of Red and Orange abound

When caramel tongues met with a gasp

atop a wheel spinning round.

 

The blur of youth is fresh and Green

growing strong with vivid spark

Beginning now with song and screen

they let their talent make its mark.

 

Twice around the world they spin

with Golden sunbeams shining down

They share a secret, private grin

and let the madness soon wind down.

 

Winter gathers threads and strings

traditions held before they sour

As lamplight glows on platinum rings

they greet the glowing Violet hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
